fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC2
is the 2nd episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2th part of "Beginning Arc", where Kokoa Shuzen, Moka's half younger sister was kidnapping. Plot At Hades Sanctuary, Cure Draco talked about a PreCloth taken by Moka Akashiya which became a Knight-Pretty Cure, she says that the Knight-Precures are more powerful than an invidual Pretty Cure, because they mastered a lot of magic, and their personality resembles honorary knights. Their outfits are a mix of armor and a magical girl, another Dragon Queen (we not see yet her face) was Bahamut, who was looking at the photo of Moka with Kokoa her half younger sister, Bahamut decided to kidnap her, and make Kokoa her new toy. At Saint Academy into the girls' dorm, Tsukune, Gin, Kokoa, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari are was not aware that Moka becomes Cure Andromeda. While Kurumu keep the secret, because the Precures not have the right to reveal their identities. Kokoa, Ruby, Mizore and Yukari have capturing Kurumu and blackmailing her to unveil the secret. But Regina intervenes by threatening them with her "Miracle Dragon Glaive", they flee away, Kurumu thanked her. Kurumu asks the questions why Precures should not reveal their identity, Regina replied that no one must learn the truth. Kokoa spy Moka who act oddly, who has her PreCloth that turns into a collar to carry easily. Moka had quickly noticed that Kokoa who spying her, she launched a ball on Kokoa's face. She asked why Kokoa followed her, she said about the PreCloth that Moka had carried around of the neck. Moka replied that it does not concern Kokoa. She try to take Moka's PreCloth, but she run away while Kokoa pursed her. Both leave the girls' dormitory, Kokoa is bumped on Koumori Nazo which allows Moka to run away and hidded into the brushes. Kokoa noticed that Moka is gone. Later outside of Saint Academy and then into the beach, Moka is alone with Kurumu, she thought these PreClothes and the Knight-Precures are related to Greek mythology, she think it's great when Moka has become a Knight-Pretty Cure, and convinced that she will become a super-heroine and saving the world, she wondered why Cure Pegasus had attacking Moka, but one thing is certain is that she's a supervillain and assaulting civilians. Suddenly, Cure Pegasus appears by landed on the ground who was trying to grab her PreCloth, she wonders who is a supervillain and said she did not come to assault civilians, but she only to saving Moka by destroying her PreCloth. When she try to destroy it, Kurumu launched a headbutt to Pegasus and Moka take quickly and try to fled, but Pegasus pursed her to go and catching up thanks to her wings. Pegasus tells she must to destroyed her PreCloth to prevent her of transforming into a Knight-Pretty Cure, otherwise a terrible curse falls on her. But Moka persists and stubbornly refuses to give her PreCloth. Pegasus used her two-handed sword Bellerophon to try to destroyed Moka's PreCloth, Kurumu punched Pegasus' face which dropped her pegasus-like helmet, Bellerophon stuck in the ground, and she landed on the ground, Moka and Kurumu run away quickly. After the silent moment, Pegasus stand up, she take her helmet. In the Olympus Island, Kokoa encounter Regina and Tsukune, she absolutely wants to talk about of the Precures and why Moka behaves oddly, Regina refuses to tell the truth, and added that it was forbidden. Kokoa gets angry and hits Regina, Tsukune attempts to calm her. Cure Draco appears suddenly behind of them, she take Tsukune's Mnemosyne and formed a Dove-like Phobodeimos, he became unconscious after summoning. Draco orders to the Phobodeimos to attacking them, Regina protects them and attacking the Phobodeimos with her "Miracle Dragon Glaive". Just then, Bahamut appears, getting ready to kidnap Kokoa by using her flames and hold her in captivity. Kurumu and Moka comes just at a time her PreCloth as a necklace form resume the original form, about to transform into Cure Andromeda, Cure Pegasus suddenly appears to warned Moka to not transform into a Knight-Pretty Cure, Regina said she must not transform into a Knight-Pretty Cure in front Kokoa and added that it was in fact a trap, Cure Draco attack Kurumu, which forced Moka to transform into Cure Andromeda. But Pegasus took Moka's PreCloth to prevent Moka to transform into Cure Andromeda. Pegasus use "Time Break" to stop time, then she attacking the Phobodeimos with her main attack "Pegasus Meteor Sword", and finaly "Time Reset" to resume time, the Phobodeimos is injured. Nevertheless, Draco always attacks Regina, but he was saved by Pegasus. But yet, Koumori had managed to take Moka's PreCloth, and giving to her. Moka can now transform into Cure Andromeda. Having seen that Cure Andromeda is a Knight-Pretty Cure like her, Draco growled with anger, Bahamut nad noticed that Draco get angry and diving into hatred, the European dragon-like Constellation Spirit appears above of her. Draco rushed and roared toaward Andromeda, which noticed her. She dodged and she wipped at Draco with the silver chain, and then chained and retains Draco captive with her silver chains. Andromeda had hearing the Phobodeimos' voice is actually Tsukune's voice, he says he is not a good student and cannot entered into highschool due his low grades, she decides to save his Mnemosyne and purified this Phobodeimos, she whip the Phobodeimos and then chained it with her silver chains Kratos, then Regina attacking the Phobodeimos and thus Andromeda performs "Andromeda Heart Chain" with her Constellation Spirit, to purified the Phobodeimos and Tsukune's Mnemosyne returned into him, a PreCloth appears which represented the Dove constellation and their Cosmos Pieces are purified and restored, but Tsukune remains unconscious, Kurumu take him into her arms. Pegasus called Andromeda an idiot, because she transform into a Knight-Precure with the PreCloth, and now the curse effet will take on her. Draco growls with anger and roared as she breaks and released from silver chains, she attacking Andromeda as she yelled of her name. She dodged while Draco pursued her as she howled and cutted these trees, Andromeda asked about her name, her name is Cure Draco and she's a Knight-Pretty Cure like her, she swore that she was killing all the Knight-Precures to the last, to start with her. Andromeda with her Constellation Spirit tries to fight Draco, Andromeda steps up to try and save Kokoa, but she's not controlling her Constellation Spirit due the curse effect, and her silver chains become uncontrollable, while Regina protected Kurumu with the unconscious Tsukune on her arms from silver chains, Pegasus says that Andromeda's Constellation Spirit is too powerful and losing the control due the curse effect. Pegasus use "Time Break" to stop time and attacking with the Bellerophon to neutralize her, then "Time Reset" to resume time, Andromeda was defeated and returned into Moka, and being unconscious. Pegasus intends to destroy Moka's PreCloth, Regina intercepts her and take Moka's PreCloth, she opposed to Pegasus because she prefers to not destroy it, Pegasus replied it's the only way to prevent Moka to turned into a Knight-Pretty Cure. Because if Pegasus was trying to destroy the PreCloth, it can cost her life if she tried to destroy it, because PreClothes can not be destroyed and absorbed the life. Bahamut laughed, and seemed amused that Pegasus who attacked Andromeda, Draco struck her head and replied that it's not funny to say that Knight-Precures are just kill each other. At the time that Draco will kill her, she is saved by Regina, but Moka remains unconscious. Kokoa is covered by fire and disappears before everyone's eyes, Regina shouted Moka's name. Bahamut then unleashes a devastating fire blast, but Regina saved the unconscious Moka and the unconscious Tsukune from by shielding her. While Pegasus pursues and disappears with them. After the battle, when Moka wakes up into the bed, she receives medical care from Tsukune and Kurumu, she soon discovers that her PreCloth disappeared, it was taken by Regina, she asked to give her back, but Regina refuses and replied it's too dangerous for her, Moka wondering where Kokoa is, she remembers fighting against Cure Draco and Bahamut but is unable to land a blow, she began mourns about Kokoa's disappearance and crying. In end of the episode, Kokoa is held captive by Bahamut. Major Events * Bahamut appears for the first time as a Villain. * Kokoa is was kidnapped by Bahamut. * Cure Andromeda had lost control the power of her Constellation Spirit due the curse effect. * Cure Pegasus using the first attacks the first time "Pegasus Meteor Sword" then "Time Break" and "Time Reset". Trivia * Kokoa's kidnapping made reference to the kidnapping of Athena / Saori Kido from Saint Seiya. Characters Cures * Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda * Cure Pegasus Mascots * Koumori Nazo Allies * Regina * Kokoa Shuzen * Kurumu Kurono Villains * Cure Draco * Bahamut Secondary Characters * Kokoa Shuzen * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Tsukune Aono * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!